


Caught in Between

by OgoPogo



Category: Prison Break
Genre: AlternateSeason2, Complicated - Freeform, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, FoxRiver, Hurt, Longing, Love, MaybeSomeInjuries, PostSeason1, Prison, Romance, infirmary, prisoner, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OgoPogo/pseuds/OgoPogo
Summary: Shortly after the escape Lincoln had been exonerated. Michael hadn't been as lucky as his brother and was still on the run.Sara on the other hand convinced Pope and the police that she had nothing to do with the escape and went to work back at Fox River after having been released from the hospital. But nothing's really the same for her.So what will happen if Michael gets captured and is brought back to Fox River?!





	1. Back to the Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,  
> this is my first story on AO3 and the first MiSa story I've ever written.  
> English is not my first language, so I hope you show mercy, but feel free to tell me if you find any mistakes.  
> If you're as obsessed with this couple as much as I am, I hope you'll like my story :)  
> Please leave comments!<3

**Sara's POV**

I was having a chat with Katie in my office when she told me the news. I was sitting in my chair leaning back and laughing at something she had said. She was half leaning, half sitting on my desk. And then she dropped the bomb.  
"Oh, by the way, did you hear about Scofield?"  
The smile that had previously spread on my face faded as soon as I heard his name and all the memories I associated with him rushed through my mind.  
"What about him?" I said and tried to keep my tone unaffected.  
"Apparently, they got him and he's coming back to Fox River. Boy, they're gonna give him a really bad time here!"  
As my brain tried to process that information, I felt like my heart was going to collapse. I was close to panicking. 

Shortly after the escape, Lincoln had been exonerated. Michael hadn't been as lucky as his brother and was still on the run.  
Surprisingly, I could convince Pope and the police that I had nothing to do with the escape, but since my overdose, everyone still seemed to be a little suspicious and careful around me. There was a second doctor at Fox River now to "support" me. But to me it felt like people thought I was weak now, that I couldn't properly do my job anymore.  
But I wanted to get back to work as fast as possible. I wanted to occupy my mind. I needed to. It was better than having all the time in the world to drown in my thoughts and regrets. In all the shame and self-loathing.  
But when Katie told me about Michael, I wished I had never come back to Fox River.

"Really?" I answered and a tiny bit of panic was audible on my voice.  
"Yeah."  
"When?" I asked and couldn't hide my curiosity anymore.  
"Not sure when exactly, but I heard he'll arrive in a few days."  
"Okay." I said and looked at my watch to check the time. I didn't want to go deeper into this topic right now, so I told Katie that my next appointment would arrive soon and that we should get back to work.  
I was thankful when Katie dropped it and left my office with a smile on her face. As soon as she had closed the door I buried my head in my hands and let out a sigh.  
'I gotta quit.' I thought. 'I can't bear to see him again.'  
Even if I could avoid him as much as possible, the thought alone of being in the same space as him and the possibility of meeting him drove me crazy.

The following days I was on edge. I was getting more and more nervous and the fact that I didn't know when exactly he'd arrive made it all worse.  
A few days later, I entered my apartment after work. When I passed by the mirror in the hall, I stopped and took a look at myself.  
Immediately after I had been released from the hospital I had dyed my hair and cut it a little shorter. I needed a change, because I didn't feel like the person anymore that I had been before all of this mess happened. I felt so different. And I didn't want to look at the person that did all this every time I look in the mirror.  
I tore myself away from my reflection and left the mirror behind me. 

When I woke up on Friday morning I didn't know it was gonna be the big day.  
For the first time during these last few days I had slept relatively well and my mind wasn't filled with all these fears and the anxiety first thing in the morning.  
I felt fine. I felt calm. I hadn't known that it was just the calm before the storm.

A few hours later I was sitting in my office when Katie came in.  
"Scofield arrived. They want us to give him a physical. You got time for that?"  
It was over with the calmness then. I tried to process that information and make a decision. And I did.  
"I'm quite busy today. Tell Dr. Marrel to do it." I said and tried to make it sound nonchalant.  
"Alright." Katie said and left. I leaned back in my chair and let out a long sigh.  
'It's real.' I thought. 'He's really here.'  
Surprisingly, I managed to avoid meeting him in the infirmary by staying in my office as much as possible and closing the blinds.  
I managed to get out of Fox River without seeing him that day.  
On one hand I was so utterly relieved, but I also felt a pang of longing and disappointment.  
There wasn't much sleep that night so I was pretty tired when I left for work on the next morning. I hadn't even seen him again, yet, and he was already keeping me up at night. Not that it had been the first time. But still, it bothered me how much he was able to infiltrate my life without even being part of it.  
When I got out of the car I saw that Dr. Marrel had just arrived, too. I gave him a polite smile and we went to the entrance together. At some point he started to talk about his plans for the weekend. While I was listening to him as we walked on I suddenly felt a weird kind of sensation and when I looked up, my eyes immediately wandered to the yard. It felt like my whole face fell when my eyes easily found his. He was holding onto the fence, staring at me. It was a miracle that I kept walking. It felt like all my surroundings had stopped existing except him. He was all I could see in that moment and it took me a whole lot longer than I wanted to tear my gaze away. When I had finally managed to do so I had no longer any idea what Dr. Marrel had been talking about. All I knew was that my heart was definitely not calm anymore.


	2. Hideout

**Michael's POV**

When I was brought to the infirmary to get my physical I was surprised when I was brought into a different room than usual, but before I entered the other room I could sneak a glance at Sara's office and saw that the blinds were closed.  
I didn't know whether Sara was still working at For River or not and what was going on.  
I had come to terms with staying in prison for the rest of my life. Lincoln was free and safe. That was everything that counted for me. But the thought of staying in there without seeing Sara was crushing.  
Shortly after I had been brought into the room, a male doctor entered the room and introduced himself as Dr. Marrel. Could it really be possible that Sara wasn't here anymore? I had no idea what had happened to her after the escape. I felt bad about it. It wasn't that I hadn't wanted to. I wanted to hear about her, I wanted to contact her so badly, but Lincoln and I had been so busy running around, we had hardly ever had a peaceful minute.  
I swallowed hard.  
“Where's Dr. Tancredi?” I heard myself say. The words were out before I had time to think about it. Dr. Marrel looked at me a little confused.  
While looking through the sheet on his clipboard, he answered:  
“She's busy. I'll take care of you today.”  
Relief flooded me so instantly and so comforting. She was here.  
I couldn't help wondering whether she had heard about me coming back and whether that was the reason that there was another doctor treating me that day. But the fact that she was still here and the possibility of seeing her again were enough to save the day.  
Apparently everyone was still thinking that I was a diabetic so I still had an excuse to go to the infirmary every day.  
Sooner or later I would see her again.

**Sara's POV**

The next few days, when I passed the fence I kept my eyes forward, although my heart was escalating every time. But I succeeded in not looking over there for even once.  
I knew I couldn't hide from him forever. I hardly even knew how I had avoided giving him his shot in the infirmary the last few days.  
Sooner or later we would meet again. I just wasn't sure whether I was ready for that, yet.  
There were so many unresolved feelings. I was ashamed of myself for falling for his tricks, for helping him although I knew it was all a lie and for pathetically falling into my old pattern.  
I was angry at him for all the reasons above and at myself for letting him have such an influence on me and for being so stupid. I felt so incredibly stupid.  
But that wasn't all. There were a whole lot more feelings that I didn't even want to think about.

**Michael's POV**

One day at the yard I approached one of the inmates that had been here for a while and casually started a conversation.  
“So, where did that male doctor suddenly come from?” I threw in.  
“I guess after the doc's incident they thought she might need some help in here.”  
I frowned.  
“What incident?”  
“We only heard bits and pieces in here, but apparently the doc had an overdose or something. Tried to kill herself, I guess.”  
I just walked away. I wasn't capable of answering and I didn't want him to see how shocked I was. A hundred thoughts and images were running through my mind and there was a weight on my heart growing more and more, becoming painful. I felt like I couldn't breath properly.  
I needed to see Sara. As fast as possible. 

**Sara's POV**

It was a chaotic day at the infirmary. Dr. Marrel asked me to take over the next few patients, because he had a bigger case to take care of and when I looked at the schedule and saw Michael's name listed as one of the next appointments I knew that my hiding game was over then. Besides, Katie and Dr. Marrel would start getting suspicious if I kept weaseling my way out of treating a certain inmate. I had to face him. 

I was finishing some paperwork at my desk when I heard guards approach my office. I knew it was gonna be him. It was almost time for his appointment. I just didn't have the strength to look up and meet his eyes, yet. But I wasn't going to have a choice. When I heard a knock on my door I took a deep breath and called: “Bring him in.”  
When the door opened I finally found the courage to look up.  
The ocean of emotions that I found looking back at me left me breathless.


	3. Clenched Hearts

**Sara's POV**

For several moments that felt like an eternity, we stared back at each other. I hadn't meant to, but the shock of seeing him again this close had knocked every sense of rationality out of me. When I realized I was holding my breath I finally broke eye-contact and let my breath out, in what must've sounded like a long sigh. Then I stood up clearing my throat and told the guard that I'd take it from there. He left with a pointed look at both of us and closed the door behind him.

"Take a seat, please." I said without directly looking at him and motioned for him to go to the examination table. He followed my motion and went to sit there while I put on my gloves and prepared his shot.  
Then I came to sit down in front of him.  
"Sara-" he started with his painfully smooth voice, but I interrupted him.  
"Don't."

I hated the effect it had on me. I hated the way my name sounded when he said it like that. I didn't dare to look up into his eyes to see his expression. He reached out his finger and I took it and did the test.  
"Your arm please." I then mumbled and gave him his shot. It took all of the strength I had to keep my eyes focused on his arm and not look up.  
When it was done I removed my gloves and stood up.  
"We're done here. You can go." I said as I turned around.  
"No we're not." Michael said. Although the statement itself was rather strong, I heard his voice quaver.  
I closed my eyes.  
"Please Michael..." I said. I didn't feel the need to add anything. Silence.

**Michael's POV**

I understood her. But seeing her, being this close to her and not having a proper interaction was clenching my heart. She didn't really look at me during the procedure, not even once. I didn't want to hurt her even more, but after I had heard what had happened to her, there was no way I could've been silent about it. It was eating at me. Badly. It left me restless and it was so painful to think about.

She had already turned to leave and was standing with her back to me.  
"Please Michael..." She said. Then there was a silence. I knew she would leave if I wouldn't stop it and I didn't know when I'd be able to see her again.  
"I heard..." I silently said, but couldn't finish. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes.  
"I heard about what happened." I said as I opened my eyes again. I saw her stiffen. It was like the atmosphere had changed in an instant.

After a few silent seconds she suddenly broke the silence.  
“Really?” she said with a slightly bitter tone to it. “What do you think happened?”  
I was a bit taken aback. I opened my mouth, but closed it again as nothing came out. I didn't know what to answer.  
“Nevermind I don't want to hear it.” she then mumbled and before I could respond she was out the door. That was not how I had planned this to go. But then again, when had any plan with Sara ever gone the way I had intended it to.

**Sara's POV**

I felt humiliated. I felt embarrassed. I felt frustrated. And I was angry. I hadn't wanted him to know about any of this. I felt so stupid. I should've been aware of the possibility of him finding out. There were probably some inmates that had found out one way or another. Although I wanted to know what exactly he had been told and how much of the truth was in it, I couldn't bear to talk about that with him. Not then. Not, yet. There were still too many negative feelings about it and so much shame. Every time I thought about it, I threatened to drown in it. I wanted it to fade, but it wouldn't. It had happened. And nothing in this world could ever change that. 

I didn't get much sleep that night. My mind just wouldn't shut up. And the longer I lay awake thinking about it all, the worse it got.  
I couldn't believe how much I had managed to ruin my life in such a small time-span. 

**Michael's POV**

When I lay in bed that night, sleep just didn't seem to want to find me. I was wide awake. In my mind, pictures of Sara's face. My mind reconstructed and traced every single part of her face. When it reached her eyes they stared back at me. They bore into me. But there was no hate, no anger, no pain. It was just her beautiful eyes gently looking into mine. 

Every now and then I accidentally thought about what I had heard about her and my mind digressed and pictured her lying down lifeless and pale. And it felt like someone had clutched my heart and was trying to crush it. It almost knocked the breath out of my lungs. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself. After a few long breaths my mind was back to the former picture and I felt myself fade into sleep as I stared into Sara's eyes. 

The next morning I was a bit clouded and couldn't remember when and how I had fallen asleep. When suddenly Sara's face popped up in my head and I remembered, I knew I had it bad. I knew it wouldn't go away. And I knew I was screwed.


	4. Contact

**Michael's POV**

The next days I got my shots from Katie. Once or twice I caught a glimpse of Sara when I was brought to or picked up from the infirmary. It wasn't enough.  
During our time out in the yard I always stayed near the fence looking out for her, hoping to see her when she's passing. I didn't always catch her, but when I did she never looked at me or in my direction even once. I clawed my hands into the fence and tried to make her look by pure willpower...but she didn't. I let out a deep sigh and tore my eyes away. I knew I must've messed up badly.

A few days later I was sitting in the infirmary waiting for my shot. I was automatically expecting nurse Katie or someone else to come and treat me, so when the door opened and I looked up to see that it was Sara I was a bit taken aback. For a moment we just stared at each other.  
She then cleared her throat as she approached me and said: “Good Morning Mr. Scofield.”  
But it lacked the cheerfulness that it had always held back in the day. It hurt a little.  
“Sara...” I carefully started.  
“It's Dr. Tancredi please.” she mumbled. I closed my mouth and looked down. So this was how it was gonna be now. Doctor and a patient. That's all.

She sat down in front of me and I automatically reached out my hand for her to do the test with one of my fingers. Even though she was wearing her medical gloves I mourned the lack of contact when she let go of my finger. My finger chased hers barely noticeable. She was waiting for the result and stubbornly only staring at the tester. I didn't mind being obvious. My eyes never left her face.  
She then prepared my shot and I reached out my arm. She lifted her arm towards me, but then let it fall down on her leg again. I heard her take a deep breath and she closed her eyes for a moment.

“Could you...please...stop doing that?!” she said as she opened her eyes again still not looking at me. I was so perplexed that she was actually talking to me that it took me a moment to proceed what she had said. Confusion hit me.  
“Stop doing what?” I asked.  
“Staring at me like that. I can't work like that.”  
My mouth broke into a smile.  
“Why?” 

 

**Sara's POV**

“Why?” he said and I could hear a smile in it. Without meaning to I looked up at him and the smile that decorated his face nearly knocked the breath out of my lungs. When our eyes met his smile slowly faded. For the first time in days I found the courage to hold his gaze.

“It's not funny.” I silently said. When I felt a touch I looked down and saw that he was gently touching my arm. The shock of feeling his touch again after such a long time made my heart race. I wanted him to stop. I needed him to stop, but I had no strength to make that happen. I just sat there staring at his fingers that started to caress my arm softly. My breath hiccuped and I found my voice again, but it only came out shaky.

“Please stop, Michael.”  
“Sara...I can't stand this....Talk to me or yell at me. Hit me. Just do something. Ask me anything you want, I'll explain it to you.” he said.  
It took me a moment to answer.  
“I'm not sure I want to know any of it anymore.” I said and looked up at him. His eyes were as beautiful and breathtaking as ever.  
“None of this should've ever happened.” I finally managed to get out. “I can't believe I was so stupid. I can't believe I helped you.”  
I closed my eyes at the words. It hurt me to look at him and be reminded of all my mistakes and how clueless and stupid I had been.

“We would've never made it without you. Linc would've never been exonerated without you and he would've been dead by now if it weren't for you. You have no idea how grateful we are-”  
I interrupted him by saying: “Don't thank me. I hate myself for it.”  
I pulled my arm away from his.  
“You have no idea how much it's killing me to know that you think I only used you, Sara.” He breathed out my name and I hated it and loved it at the same time.  
“How could I not?” I said and looked him in the eyes dead-seriously. In a flash he was suddenly leaning towards me, taking my face in his hands and leaning our forheads together. I closed my eyes as I shivered under his touch.  
“Sara-” He breathed out again and it almost sounded like a whimper. But before he could continue we heard footsteps and jumped apart trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. I got back to administering his shot when Katie came in and excused herself to get some files.


	5. Sleepless

**Sara's POV**

After what had happened in the infirmary I did my best to avoid Michael and I managed to distract myself with work. Katie was starting to grow a bit suspicious, but that was the least of my worries at that point. Although I succeeded in keeping him out of my thoughts throughout most of the day, as soon as I got home to my lonely flat, being left alone with my thoughts, no matter how hard I tried to shut him out, to keep him out of my head, every evening, every night, Michael's face, Michael's voice, everything about him...didn't leave me alone. I hated it so much. Every time I closed my eyes his face would appear. It took me ages to fall asleep. Every day I felt more tired at work.

One day I was finishing some paperwork in my office. At some point I put down my pen let out a deep sigh and let my head fall into my hands. I needed a break. Suddenly Katie came in and when I looked up I could see on her face that she was about to start a rant on the rest of the day's work, but when she looked at me she seemed to have decided against it.  
“Damn, Sara. You okay?” she asked and put on her worried-mum-expression. I gave her a weak smile and said: “Yeah, I'm just a little tired. I had trouble with falling asleep the last few days.”  
“A little tired? Sara, that's the understatement of the day. Should I tell Dr. Marrel to take over for a little while so you can take a break and do some power-napping?”  
I let out a small laugh.  
“No, thanks. If I sleep now, I'm afraid it'll be even harder to fall asleep tonight.”  
Katie put her arms on her hips and asked: “What's keeping you up at night?”  
Immediately, a pair of fierce blue eyes appeared in my head and I sighed.  
“You don't wanna know.” I mumbled before I remembered that slipping a small piece of information like that to Katie would only result in her not giving up before she'd know what was going on. Katie raised an eyebrow.  
“Hell yeah, I do!” she said and I buried my face in my hands again.  
“Seriously, Katie, it's better if you don't know.”

There was a moment of silence.  
“Is it Scofield?” She asked and her voice had turned completely serious. My head shot up surprised.  
“I take that as a yes.” she said. I just gaped at her.  
“Katie, no, I-...”  
“Don't even try, Sara. I know you. Ever since he's back, you look miserable. Don't take me wrong, girl, you're gorgeous, but I can see that something's going on inside you. And you know, you can always talk to me if you want, okay?”  
“Thanks, Katie.” I said and smiled at her. “But right now I think I gotta sort this out myself.”  
“Okay.” she said and smiled back. “Your next appointment's in 30 minutes.” she added and left the office. 

 

**Michael's POV**

Ever since I had gotten back to Fox River, I tried to keep to myself and avoid any conflicts. Every time I was out in the yard I could feel several hateful stares directed my way, but I ignored them and so far nothing more had happened. Until that day. I was standing alone in a corner of the yard, when I noticed a group of inmates carefully looking around for guards and exchanging glances. One of them apparently gave a cue, because suddenly they were boldly approaching me and they didn't look like they'd just want to chat. I clenched my fist in the pocket of my pants. I knew what was awaiting me. And I knew I had no chance. So I took a deep breath and hoped it would be over fast.

 

**Sara's POV**

I had just finished treating a patient and was about to close the door of my office again, when I heard a bunch of guard's shouting and then rounding the corner carrying one of the inmates. I tore my door open wide and called: “Get him in here!”  
When they passed me carrying the prisoner into the infirmary and putting him on the examination table I could see who it was. Although his face was quite bloody I recognized him. It was Michael. He seemed to be unconscious.

For a split second I was in shock, but then the doctor in me reminded me that I had a job to to and roughly jerked me out of it. I moved to the table while bombarding the guards with questions.  
“What happened?” I shouted trying to hide the real reason why I was so upset. The guards were sweating and shared a few looks of shame.  
“Some inmates cornered him in the yard, when it caught our attention he was already beaten unconscious.” one of them said. I could feel anger boiling up inside me.  
“Get out, I'll take care of this.” I said.  
“You sure, Doc?”  
“Yes.” I said and motioned for them to leave the room. As they left Katie hurried inside.  
“Sara, what's- Oh, who's...Oh!...Sara, do you need help?”  
“No, Katie, I got this.” I said and she sent me a sympathetic gaze before letting out a big sigh and leaving.

When the door was closed I shut my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Then I opened my eyes again, put on my medical gloves and walked over to the examination table. I felt a pang when I took a closer look at Michael. I hated to see him hurt. I hated it. Suddenly, I remembered all the times I had told him he'd get killed in there. I hoped I wouldn't be right. I hoped so bad to be wrong.

I pulled over my swivel chair, sat down and carefully started to clean the blood off of Michael's face. His face looked soft and relaxed. With one hand I was holding Michael's face to support it and with the other I cleaned his face and treated his wounds and bruises. When I felt him stir under my hand, I automatically pulled away. He lifted his hand as if he wanted to stop me, but put it back down. He slowly opened his eyes and looked a little confused. Before I remembered to call him by his last name my mouth had already said: “Hey Michael, how are you feeling?”  
He blinked a few times and looked around.  
“Why am I here? What happened?” he asked and tried to sit up, but it seemed to be pretty painful, so he lay back down. I looked away as I said:  
“Apparently some inmates cornered you and beat you unconscious.” 

 

**Michael's POV**

When Sara told me what had happened she looked away as if it pained her. I frowned a little although my face was hurting, because I didn't like to see her like that. She then seemed to return to her doctor-mode when she looked at me again and tried to put on a professional expression as she said: “Can you try to move? I need you to tell me what other parts of your body hurt so that I can examine them.”  
I carefully sat up and removed my shirt while biting my lips. Sara couldn't hide the shock in her eyes the first moment she looked at my exposed upper body. When I looked down I could see bruises. A lot of them and I felt a slight pain as I was breathing. Probably a fractured rip or something.  
“Why did they do that?”  
I chuckled a little and said: “Well, they didn't exactly talk much, but I can imagine why.”  
Sara looked up at me.  
“This is not funny, Michael.”  
“I know...” I answered and looked down. 

 

**Sara's POV**

Michael's torso was covered in bruises and he had a few partially fractured ribs. When I was done treating him, I brought over an ice pack for his face, a glass of water and painkillers. Michael put the ice pack aside and took the glass and the pill. I sat back down on my swivel chair and took off my medical gloves while letting out a sigh.

 

**Michael's POV**

“Thank you.” I said and then swallowed the pills and drank some water while Sara sat down on her chair, took off her medical gloves and let out a sigh. It was then that I first noticed how incredibly tired she looked.  
“Are you okay?” I said and put down the glass of water. She smiled for a split second before her face turned back to looking exhausted. I immediately missed it.  
“You get beaten unconscious and you ask me if **I** am okay?!”  
I smiled a little.  
“So?” I then asked and turned serious again. Sara looked at her hands as she was fidgeting a little.  
“I'm alright. Just a little tired.” she then said, but didn't look at me. I scooted a little forward to the edge of the table to be a bit closer to her.  
She was playing around with her fingers. I reached out and touched one of her fingers and I was surprised when she tangled her finger with mine. A feeling of pure joy rushed through me.  
“Are you really okay?” I whispered. She then finally looked up into my eyes.  
“Are you?” she asked.  
“I am now.” I silently said while staring deep into her eyes and caressing her finger.


End file.
